


Пираты и дозорные

by Meilinn



Category: One Piece, 涼宮ハルヒ | Suzumiya Haruhi - All Media Types
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 06:32:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7966207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meilinn/pseuds/Meilinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кроссовер TMOSH с One Piece для ИцуКен феста 2013.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Пираты и дозорные

**Author's Note:**

> Незначительные спойлеры к битве при Маринфорде

\- Вперед!  
И как я попал в эту кашу?  
Оглядываюсь на командира. Лейтенант Сузумия Харухи по кличке Богиня (не спрашивайте, это на самом деле не комплимент) бесстрашна, как пуля в спину. Война, гиганты, новый век наступает, старый рушится, запутанные родственные связи пленника с самим Голд Роджером раскрываются, гибнущие солдаты, шичибукаи, бывшие шичибукаи, явление пирата в соломенной шляпе, смерть, адмиралы, йонку, опять смерть – ей глубоко плевать. Богиня считает, что весь мир вертится вокруг нее.   
Не знаю, как там насчет мира, но лично моя жизнь сегодня, кажется, окончится по ее приказу. Я человек маленький.  
Ох.  
В сто пятидесятый раз спрашиваю себя, зачем меня вообще понесло во флот, перехватываю поудобнее меч и принимаю бой.  
Пираты проигрывают. Меня оттесняет в сторону, прямо туда, где кипит битва. Расколотая земля укрыта трупами и ранеными, но флотские не обращают на них внимания, не пытаясь оказать первую помощь даже своим, и в эйфории добивают врагов. Мне становится противно, в голову начинают лезть мысли о бессмысленности дальнейшего сражения – недостойно солдата…  
Конечно, какая-то высшая сила, которая покровительствует флоту, подслушивает мои неподобающие мысли, и передо мной словно из-под земли вырастает пират со здоровенной саблей, похожий на тролля. Во всяком случае, моим представлениям о троллях он отвечал на все сто: ростом не уступал адмиралам, а выражением лица – морскому королю. Так мне показалось в тот момент. Я успел заметить его взгляд и понял, что прикопают меня прямо здесь, под ближайшим камушком, и придется работать даже на том свете – куском фундамента для нового Маринфорда.  
Мужественно, но совершенно бесполезно пытаюсь блокировать удар пирата – он уже занес свою саблю. С ее клинка капает чья-то кровь. Какая прелесть.  
Прощай, Гранд Лайн. Было нескучно.  
Я делаю свой последний вдох, мой меч встречается с оружием пирата, ломается, и меня режет на…  
Стоп. Не режет. Сабля проносится совсем близко и вонзается в землю, за ней падает многокилограммовая туша, перерубленная надвое – в мои ноздри ударяет характерный запах содержимого кишечника, которое начало вываливаться еще в воздухе. Но я смотрю не на него. За свалившимся телом показывается мой спаситель.  
Любопытное развитие событий: меня спас пират.  
На вид мой ровесник, он одет в широкие штаны, высокие ботинки и когда-то белую рубашку. На поясе револьвер и фляга, подвязанная цветастой тряпкой, уши истыканы серьгами, в руках, само собой, меч.  
По всем правилам я должен был напасть на него с голыми руками, но моим ногам эта идея не понравилась, так как они подкосились, и я сел на камни прямо в тени убитого пирата, укрывшись за ним, как рыба-прилипала под брюхом акулы.  
К моему удивлению, "спаситель" тут же опустился на землю рядом со мной. Где-то совсем недалеко звенело оружие, раздавались предсмертные стоны, кто-то кричал – а я сидел рядом с пиратом и смотрел, как он разрывает на себе рубашку и перевязывает оторванным рукавом свою ногу.  
Он еще и ранен. Очень интересно.  
Он словно читает мои мысли и поворачивается ко мне. У него хитрые глаза и искусственная улыбка, но его слова звучат вполне дружелюбно.  
\- Что-то здесь неправильно происходит, ты не находишь?  
Я удивленно моргаю. Мы смотрим друг на друга.  
Оказывается, бывает так, что ты видишь кого-то впервые в жизни, но понимаешь, что готов вот так смотреть весь ее остаток.  
\- Я… - хочу сказать, что тоже нахожу все это неправильным – в том числе и разговоры с пиратами посреди битвы века, но тут над нами и над всем, наверное, Маринфордом звучит крик.  
\- ХВАТИТ! ВЫ ТОЛЬКО ТРАТИТЕ ЖИЗНИ ВПУСТУЮ!  
Мы опять переглядываемся и, не сговариваясь, выглядываем из-за трупа. Мой "знакомый" пират присвистнул.  
\- Этот молодой человек очень рискует.  
Скажите мне, с каких пор пиратам преподают изящную словесность?..  
Что-то происходит. Мы чувствуем, что наступает момент, по которому будут отсчитывать "до" и "после".  
Атмофера на поле битвы меняется за секунды.  
Второй йонку.  
Красноволосый Шанкс.  
Война заканчивается.  
Пираты уходят.  
Мой сосед пытается подняться на ноги, но я хватаю его за целый рукав.  
\- Подожди.   
Он заинтересованно смотрит на меня и улыбается.  
\- Как… тебя зовут? – выдавливаю из себя я.  
Улыбка меняется, и я знаю, что он не соврет.  
\- Коизуми.  
Черт подери, я запомню это имя.  
\- Кён.  
Он протягивает руку, и мы тайком, оставаясь в тени безымянного пирата, обмениваемся рукопожатием. Не успел я смириться с мыслью, что пожал руку врагу по собственной воле, его лицо приблизилось, и…  
Сукин сын меня поцеловал.  
\- Капитан Коизуми Ицки, - шепчет он, и не успеваю я отреагировать хоть как-то, его и след простыл.  
На будущее: раненые пиратские капитаны прекрасно драпают и истекая кровью.  
Обязательно спрошу, как он это делает.  
Когда увидимся опять.  
Гранд Лайн, мне все еще не скучно.  
Не то чтобы я признался в этом вслух, естественно.


End file.
